1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective construction and method of construction to enhance facility, aircraft and missile survivability, from conventional as well as nuclear attacks. The present invention utilizes sacrificial walls comprised of concrete, preferably constructed by using the slip form process, thus providing maximum survivability at minimal cost and requiring the least amount of construction time.
The present invention recognizes the effect that an explosion, blast, heat and shock waves have on facility, aircraft and missile emplacements. The present inventor has developed a construction and method of constructing whereby sacrificial annular single or multiple wall structures are at least partially embedded into the soil surrounding the aircraft, missile, or other facility to be protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete constructions of various shape, size and utility are generally well-known in the prior art as evidenced for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,896. The concrete construction described therein is comprised of a series of concrete blocks placed in successive circular rows in end-to-end relationship and one above the other to form an annular construction of a size to protect a workman from cave-ins as he manually digs an excavation in the soil. However, such a construction is not suitable for the protection of facilities such as aircraft or missiles, nor is the method of placement suitable for the protection of such facilities.
Attempts have also been made to provide protection for buildings from shocks such as those associated with an earthquake, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,350. The teachings of the patent envision the excavation of the soil or earth surrounding the building and the construction of a surrounding wall spaced from the building and adjacent the wall of the excavation. An intervening space between said wall and the building provides no resistance whatsoever to lateral movements due to undulatory shocks. That construction and method are also unsatisfactory in that the earth must be excavated prior to the formation of the wall surrounding the building.
Other attempts to provide shock absorbing means for buildings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,820 which relies on the presence of a material between the sole plate of the building and the platform or foundation laid directly upon the ground or piles. This construction and method would give little or no protection from the effects of explosion or nuclear attack.
Other prior art constructions, such as are shown in Japanese Pat. Nos. 55-9971 and 55-9972, have been conceived. Additional attempts of the prior art can also be found in USSR Pat. Nos. 626,154 and 747,939. However, none of these patents disclose a method of construction and the resulting construction that will provide effective protection against explosion, heat, shock, radiation, or blast and which can be constructed in a rapid and economical fashion.